Two Kinds Of Love
by HaiEmma
Summary: Kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Amy has to love another while their family is at war with the persons kingdom she really loves. Its a Love Story. Both forced to marry someone else. (I do not own anything) It may have lemons so rated M in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

* * *

I stare out into the sunset then to the kingdom on the other side of the wall. I wish I could go there but I don't want to at the same time. My father said everyone there will try to kill me. But I don't believe him one bit. My mother said they are not entirely evil. We just don't know yet. It sucks we have to go to war soon, but theres so many innocent people. Children in our kingdom and maybe some in theirs. I wont believe anything until I see it.

My wardrobe designer left 3 choices of dresses that show how beautiful I am. Well his words. With my long pink flowing hair that goes down to my belly button. I put it in a pony tail for now, which is unlikely for most princesses to wear.

I put on my red high low dress. It has a bit of sparkles on the straps and some gems at the sweet heart neckline. I went downstairs for dinner with my Mother and Father. I'm their only child. They told me they have a surprise for me.

"Your going to get married!" They say happily.

"WHAT?!" I yell. "No I don't want to!" I protest.

"Amelia! You haven't even met him yet." My mother said. My parents call me that but I prefer Amy.

"Exactly! Im not marrying someone I don't know!" I say.

"You will get to know them at the ball" my father scolded me.

"Yes dear. There is 2 options." my mother said handing me two pictures. One with a green hedgehog with scars on his chest from sword fighting, but none on his face. And another one, a black one with red stripes on his quills. "They are really nice you should get to know them at the ball." She said.

"Forget it" I say.

"Lose the attitude" my mother said. "Your marrying one of them and thats that." She said.

"Dear, even if you don't like them and get married hate may lead to friendship, then lead to like, then lead to love" he said in a soft voice.

"Whatever" I mumble leaving the table. They say nothing as I walk outside. I go to the village market and see Rouge and Blaze. But where is Cream? She was going with them.

"Guys where is Cream?" I ask running up to them.

"Shit..." Blaze said looking around.

"Don't worry guys, shes probably at the bakery." Rouge said pointing at the small building.

"Hope your right... Theres a lot of pervert idiots around here" Blaze said. I thought that was ridiculous what she said. Speak for them self, they are both 17. The same age for me, and Cream is only 14. I don't think that many perverts will stalk her... Then again they are perverts. We run to the bakery where she was there looking at the pastries.

"Cream, c'mon you shouldn't be walking around here alone. Especially when its busy like this." Rouge said. Blaze went to hold Creams hand, I saw she was blushing, embarrassed.

"Blaze! Please, I'm 14!" She said.

"Well there are a lot of perverts around here." She whispered. Cream nodded in an agreement. We ran out of the bakery and back in the village. I look at the gate that goes to the other kingdom, How bad I wanted to go there. I even stopped to look at it. Rouge grabbed my arm while she let Blaze and Cream keep walking back to the castle. They aren't exactly servants. They are secretly my friends, since my parents don't want me to be friends with "Peasants" or "Servants" But I still talk to them as friends secretly. They even have rooms in the castle for servants. Rouge starts dragging me away back to the castle while I still have that blank look on my face.

When we get back they sneak to the garden, to the back door to their rooms so my parents don't see them with me. I walk to the throne room and I see the two hedgehogs that were in the picture.

The green one comes up to me and kisses the top of my hand. I blush a bit but its not like I like him... Right?

"Hello.. Princess Amelia" He said.

"This is Scourge from the Aloney Kingdom (I made up that name randomly I didn't know what else to put xD) He's also a knight." My mother said.

Then a Black and Red hedgehog came up to me. He does the same thing Scourge did.

"Hello Princess Amelia. Im Shadow." He said. I liked how he introduced himself but it didn't make me blush. This time she didn't have to explain what he did. He told me himself. When they went back to the guest room my mother talked to me.

"Amelia, What do you think? I saw you blushing at Scourge" She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No! Just no!" I say.

"Fine, But you are scheduled to spend at least an hour with both of them for a day." She ordered.

"Fine but I wont like it or get married to them" I say walking away. When I get to my room I lock the door and plop on my bed looking at the ceiling. Why... Why is this happening... Is my life always going to be like this... Forced to do things I don't want to do... I just want real love... I think.

I soon fall asleep and have a dream about a Blue Hedgehog...

* * *

**Sonic: Why couldn't I appear in this chapter!**

**Me: Cause Im the writer!**

**Sonic: Yea a lousy one...**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT! AMY WHERES YOUR HAMMER!**

**Amy: Forget it Im not helping you**

**Me: why not!**

**Amy: Cause your making me marry Shadow or Scourge**

**Shadow and Scourge: INSULTING!**

**Me: IM THE WRITER DO WHAT I SAY I CONTROL YOU!**

**Amy: *Suddenly chases Sonic hitting him un****CONTROLABLY**

* * *

**STAY TUNNED :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

(The dream)

I walk down the Ile with Scourge. He's the one who creped me out a lot. Shadow is just silent and he loves another so were basically friends. He was one of the people I trusted other then Blaze, Rouge and Cream. When we almost had to kiss a random blue hedgehog came in and objected the wedding.

A big fight ended up happening between Scourge and the blue hedgehog. They tried to punch and kick each other but Shadow tried to break them up which stopped them. They declared a war between the two kingdoms. Scourge vs. the Blue hedgehog. I wanted to cry, not knowing what to do or how I felt. I watched the battle go on and kept crying. Suddenly the green hedgehog stabbed me with the sword for some reason. I watched them kept fighting and bled to death. Scourge got killed and the blue hedgehog cried for me holding me and saying goodbye, and I'm sorry. When everything went black I woke up screaming.

My mother and father came upstairs and I had some tears on my face.

"Honey what's wrong!?" My mother asked.

"I just had a horrible dream" I say burying my face in my hands. I saw Shadow come into the room, he said Scourge was out sword fight practice. I told Shadow and my parents the entire thing and it left them with their mouths dropped.

"Sounds like the Blue Hedgehog from the other kingdom. The prince" My father said bitterly.

"Why are you guys in a feud again?" I ask.

"Its a long story... That you not ready for" My mother cut in. I guess she was right, I don't really want to know now anyway. I think begging them will just cause more wedding drama suffering for me. My parents left me in the room with Shadow. I go to my closet still in my clothes looking for what to wear.

"Why in the world would you be dreaming about Prince Sonic when you haven't even met him?" Shadow asked.

"His name is Prince Sonic? And I don't know." I say a bit sad. "I was just wondering what it is like in their kingdom..."

"It's... Umm... I don't know what it is like actually but Scourge does" He said.

"Oh... I just wish I could go over there. But I'm not even allowed to leave the castle alone" I said sighing.

"I would take you there but..." He paused for a moment. "I'm not really allowed either. But Scourge is... It makes no sense" He said while fiddling with his hands. The conversation stops for a bit while I take out a dress to wear for the ball. I even asked Shadow for his opinion but it didn't seem like he was enjoying it, which was kind of funny. I stopped asking for his opinions on the third dress, because I really loved it.

It was a white dress that goes down to the floor. A V neckline with gold liner around it going to the sleeves then the back. Flowing and sleeves that go up to my elbows. Under the elbows have white material dragging down to the waist. It was beautiful and it had some white sparkles and gems. I put on my necklace my mother gave to me. It had my birthstone on it, a Alexandrite the birthstone of June. Below that had a head shape with angel wings beside the birthstone and a dress skirt under it. It looked like an angel with a big heart.

The ball was in an hour so Shadow left so we could both get ready.

Sonic POV

After Sword fight training I meet up with Tails, Silver and Knuckles. They knew I had to get married to Tikal but we weren't very crazy about each other. Silver said, rumour has it that the other kingdom is having a ball. The perfect time to crash the party. But I wasn't big on crashing the party and dying. So we agreed we would just sneak out and go.

Later that night I told my parents that we were going out to the forest to hunt. Of course they said yes and didn't mind me hanging out with the Servants. Tails was my best friend since childhood anyway. That night we were in our suits. Knuckles defiantly didn't look like himself. We started to run and sneak past the guards to the other kingdom. We soon found our way in and I couldn't let the king, queen or princess see me. I didn't know who the princess was though. I guess it was okay, the princess probably didn't know who I was.

All the ladies and gentlemen had to dance. I didn't know who to dance with thought so I sat in the side. I wasn't the only one though. There were me and Knuckles and some other guys. We saw Tails dancing with a rabbit, about his age. We couldn't find Silver though. I decided to get some fresh air, the loud ball dancing music was getting to my ears.

When I got outside in the courtyard I saw Silver with a bat, a cat, and a pink hedgehog. He gave me a thumbs up that the girls couldn't see. I came over to him noticing the time. When the pink hedgehog turned around, I thought she was the most beautiful person I ever met. She had a beautiful face, hair, and a dress that shows how beautiful she is.

"Sorry, Let me introduce myself" The cat said. "I'm Blaze"

"I'm Rouge" The bat said.

"And I'm ...Amelia" The pink hedgehog stuttered. The name sounded familiar but not that I could remember. That name really suited her. It was love at first sight right now... Her soothing voice calmed me down, when I was thinking about the wedding with Tikal.

Almost like the girl from my dreams...

* * *

**Lol anyone liked that ending?**

**So this was written on the new laptop I got for my b day which is today!**

**Happy b day to me!**

**Check out my other stories and leave suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

* * *

Sonic's POV

A slow song comes on and it looks like Knuckles is head over heels for Rouge and Silver is head over heels for Blaze. But Tails and Cream seem a bit shy. They were dancing earlier but now they seem more shy that its a slow song. Tails cant seem to get the courage to ask her to dance. But I shouldn't be talking I guess... Im a bit nervous to ask Amelia to dance too. I watch Silver dance with Blaze and Knuckles dance with Rouge. But everyone 10 seconds her pinches her butt she slaps him.

"Amelia want to dance?" I ask, holding out my hand. She is about to take it when a green hedgehog comes out of no where.

Amelia (Amy) POV

I want to dance with Sonic but he is the prince of the othe kingdom. When I see Scourge I get a bit scared for him. Scourge takes a closer look at him but doesn't seem to know who he is... OBVIOUSLY! Shadow is the only one who pays attention to things other then himself unlike Scourge.

"Excuse me, Amelia, Would you like to dance?" He asked, I knew it wasn't an option. I give Sonic a sorry look and Scourge holds out his hand. I hesitate to take his hand but I do. When we dance I don't look at him, I don't smile, Like all the other girls are doing to their date. I look at Sonic sitting alone. I could tell Scourge wasn't looking at me either, just Sally who is dancing with Shadow. I cant wait for the song to end!

When the song ends Scourge goes somewhere without even saying anything. Its kind of suspicious. Like when he got up there he looked around to make sure nobody saw him. I look around me for Sonic. I sigh in sadness and go to the courtyard to take a break from the loud music. I go outside and breathe the fresh air. The full moon is out with so many stars you cant even count. I sit on the flower decorated swing barely swinging. I hear a voice behind me. A deeper voice.

"Having fun?"

I turn around quickly to see who it is. No one except Espio. I smile a bit.

"I guess" I shrug. He sighs like he is going to lecture me or ask me something serious. "Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Scourge." He pauses before speaking. "He's mad. Jealous maybe."

"Why?" I ask. I bite my lip, of Shadow and Sally? Of me and Sonic?

"I don't know... He didn't say but all he said to me was to go to your father to declare war," He said almost blandly. I almost gasp and can feel my face tension sadly. What if its against Sonic's country? My heart skips a beat and my stomach hurts in knots.I fall back down onto the swing and my head tilted back.

"You okay?" He asks touching my shoulder. I jump when he touches it and he lets go.

"Ya I'm fine... But... Who is the war going to be against?" I ask.

"The Kingdom of Kandor..." He mumbles a bit.

"Is that where Prince Sonic's Kingdom is?"

"Yes...?" His voice sounds curious. I think I shouldn't have said that. "Why you asking?" He must have not seen Sonic here.

"I'm just wondering. I mean, I heard about him... Shadow told me." I say.

"Hm..." He gestures to Scourge at the doorway. He leans and looks calmer now. I shiver a bit. I walk to him and look back at Espio and he gives me a reassuring look. When I walk to him Scourge puts his arm around me and we walk around. The party is almost over. Seeing Sonic for the last time is almost over. I see Sonic run outside, probably back home with some over people. I want to run with him, to him. But I cant.

The party ends and everyone goes home, some food is left so I sneak a cream puff. My father calls everyone to the throne room. And I know exactly what its about. Everyone looks confused and Shadow looks at me like I know something. I nod at him showing him I do. Scourge gets his arm off me and goes to sit down at the other side of the table. Across from me and Shadow sits beside me, with Sally on his other side. I watch Cream come sit beside me. She's so sweet and cute. She wasn't allowed to go to the party though because she is too young. She is wearing a light green dress that goes to her knees with a darker green bow at the front. I can tell she is a bit nervous, she knows what happened probably so she holds my hand under the table. My father comes in and sits on the far end of the table.

"As some of you know... We declared a war." He states. I hear some gasps from behind me, and chatting. My father silences them to continue. "We are having a war against Kandor." I look at Scourge and I see him smirking a bit. But not at me. My father. Now I can tell, My father knows about Sonic and wants to keep us apart. Like Scourge. I can also tell this was his evil plan.

_Will I really love someone? Will I be happy? Make my own choices... Live a happy life?_ No... I cant. I never will! I look down from my seat and clench my teeth. Before I know it hot tears are coming down my face.

"Amelia?" Shadow saids touching my arm. I get up furiously and slam my chair behind me and run upstairs. My sobs become louder when I go up. I hear footsteps running after me. Someone grabs my arm and I think its Scourge or Shadow. But its not.

Am I seeing what I think Im seeing?

**Sonic?**

* * *

**Sorry It took so long for that. Im working on season 2 of my main story.**


End file.
